Bullworth Nights
by realfriends13
Summary: Jesse Tyler; local jock, beloved hunk, and... crushing who, exactly? Alexis Monroe just got back to Bullworth after a 2 year absence, little does she know the world keeps moving forward even if you don't. As for Piper Harrington? Nothing's ever smooth sailing in the Prep world, especially when you love the boy you're not betrothed to. Preview of: 'Muse', 'Diamonds', and 'Style!
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

Jesse Tyler yawned as he caught another of Casey Harris' perfect spirals.

It was a warm August Friday, and classes would be starting up again on Monday. The two best friends had decided to head to the football field for an afternoon of preparing for the following week's tryouts for the football team, and Jesse was tired of it.

"Come on, dude," he called to Casey, holding the football with both hands, "we're as good as we're gonna get. I'm fuckin' bored."

Casey stared at him for a moment, before jogging over. "Come on dude, we gotta practice if I wanna make fullback again and you linebacker," he said.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse started walking towards the stairs by the football field, Casey walking with him. "Ain't nobody new who ever tries out for the football team, except that funny-lookin' kid Algie. We'll make it. 'Sides, I heard we got ourselves a new student here, we ought to make 'em feel welcome, don't ya think?"

Stopping, Casey crossed his arms and glared at Jesse. "I don't wanna waste time I could be playing ball beating some new loser."

"I mean we got ourselves a new girl student, Romeo," Jesse replied, rolling his eyes at Casey's obviously spiked interest.

"Why're you so excited?" Jesse challenged slyly, a grin spreading across his lips, "Shave your chest for this just in case?"

* * *

The two boys arrived at the Girls' Dorm, looking around.

"I don't see any new girls around here," Casey said, disappointed, "just the same supplies from last year."

"Maybe she ain't here yet," Jesse suggested, gray eyes scanning for any sign of a new girl, "let's ask Christy if she knows anything."

They made their way over to Christy, who was chattering excitedly to Angie Ng. Both of them had duffel bags by their feet, probably clothes and other belongings they still had not unpacked, but paid no mind to them. Their conversation ceased almost instantly when the boys arrived.

"Hi guys," Christy greeted enthusiastically, edging a little closer to them and sticking her chest out just a bit. Jesse admired the view as Angie mumbled a quiet and sweet 'hi' to them, particularly Jesse, obviously still shy around him after the seven minutes in Heaven stunt he had pulled the previous year.

"Hey," Casey replied, giving them both an irresistible lopsided grin, "we were just wondering if either of you knew about some new girl coming?"

Christy's eyes brightened, happy to be of some use to the boys. "I do! Apparently she's not really new. She was here two years ago for like, a semester. I hear she's coming back from New York."

"A city girl," Jesse said, nodding approvingly to Casey. "You happen to catch her name, darlin'?"

"Well, I was totally in the office when Ms. Danvers and Dr. Crabblesnitch were talking about her, because I wanted to change my dorm mate since they paired me up with that _nerd_ girl, and I was like, definitely not going to spend an entire year rooming with Little Miss cold sores and not my BFF Angie, y'know? I mean all she does is spend her time reading boring science books and talking about, like, dragons and stuff—"

"Yeah, Christy," Casey nodded, bored, "but this new chick?"

Christy's smile faltered, clearly disappointed to have to change the subject away from herself. "Oh. Yeah. So, she's coming from like, New York, and I think she was that girl that used to be on cheerleading in freshman year, but I don't remember her name. Wait, that might be her..."

The two boys turned to face in the direction that Christy was looking, and immediately saw a rather short blonde girl walking behind Ms. Danvers, who looked as strict and taut as always. She dragged a total of three overly-stuffed duffel bags, all of them looking like they were about to fall apart.

Christy had mentioned that she wasn't exactly new, but Jesse didn't recognize her very much. She _did_ look a little bit like a cheerleader he'd known his sophomore year, but hell if he remembered what all the girls he'd ever flirted with in his life looked like.

"This," Ms. Danvers said, her voice professional, "is the Girls' Dorm. You will reside here for the duration of the school year. I'd like you to note, Miss Monroe, that absolutely no male students are allowed in the dorm," she said, eyeing Casey and Jesse, "and any violation of this rule will result in heavy punishment. There will be absolutely no hanky-panky in this school."

Jesse and Casey burst into a fit of giggles at that, earning a furious look from Ms. Danvers, and an amused look from the new-slash-returning girl, Alexis. Christy rolled her eyes, exchanging an unimpressed look with Angie.

"Is there something funny about Dr. Crabblesnitch's rules, Mr. Tyler?" Ms. Danvers demanded, arching a thin eyebrow in Jesse's direction.

He held his hands up as if in surrender, shaking his head and suppressing his laughter. "Not at all, Miss, Ralph's rules are as good as any."

Ms. Danvers pursed her lips so tightly at that, it looked as if she'd sucked on an especially sour lime.

"Aw, c'mon, Ms. Danvers, you know I'm just pullin' your leg," Jesse purred, giving Ms. Danvers an innocent smile and nodding to Casey, "anyway, me and Harris here were just thinkin' we'd up and help little Miss Monroe here take her things up to her new dormitory, if that's peachy keen with you, ma'am."

"Male students are not allowed in the Girls' Dorm, Mr. Tyler," Ms. Danvers replied coldly, "you are aware of that, if you'll remember back to last term."

"But Miss, she's got all those heavy bags and, well, we don't have anything else to do," Casey offered, stepping up next to Jesse and mirroring his innocent gaze.

"We just thought you'd want to get back to Dr. Crabblesnitch as soon as possible," Jesse added.

Ms. Danvers stopped for a moment, considering this. She studied Alexis for a moment, who stared back at her blankly. "Well... I suppose it'll be alright, just for today. But you are to leave at once as soon as you have delivered her items! I will be checking with Mrs. Peabody to assure that you followed my directions," she threatened, as she turned to Alexis.

"This folder contains your class schedule, the code of conduct, sport tryout dates, a list of clubs, and of course your locker information, as well as a key to your dorm room. You have been assigned room... 206."

She promptly handed the folder to Alexis, and with a nod to both boys, scurried away on her high heels, almost breaking out in a run after she was a couple meters away from the students, clearly desperate to return to the headmaster.

"She walks like she's got a dump she don't wanna let out quite just yet," Jesse commented, launching himself and Casey into another fit of laughter.

They walked to Alexis, each of the boys taking two bags into their strong hands.

"So, sweetheart, today's your first day, huh?" Jesse asked as the three walked up the stairs to the Girls' Dorm entrance. He held the door open for her and then walked in after her, letting it shut on Casey.

Casey burst through the door a moment later, and the two began a playful shoving match. Alexis looked on, amused.

"Yeah, kind of. I went here in my freshman year but…" Alexis trailed off, studying the very pink dorm, "I moved midyear."

Casey grinned, pushing Jesse back and rushing so that he could walk with Alexis. "Well, on behalf of the student body, we're glad that you're back."

Jesse rolled his eyes, walking behind the two and trying to see at what moment he could slip in and take Casey's spot as they began walking up the stairs.

Alexis laughed, taken by Casey's lame flirting. "That's good."

Jesse watched as her green eyes studied Casey's body, a little jealous. Casey always stepped in to get the girls. He needed to take a day where he'd go girl hunting by himself, and leave Casey to do something dumb like clean out the clubhouse. Yeah. It was a great idea.

"This is your room, darlin'," Jesse interrupted, pushing past Casey and giving Alexis a cheesy grin as he pushed the door open. He glanced inside, and then turned his gaze to focus on the slim, black-haired girl inside, unpacking from a fancy duffel bag, one that looked just like Alexis'. Piper Harrington.

Casey looked in to, and the two best friends exchanged a grin. "Hey, Pipes," Casey greeted, smirking at Piper. "We brought you your new dorm mate."

Piper looked up at the two, cool blue eyes scanning over them boredly. She focused on Alexis for a moment, her expression as blank and bored as ever.

"I take it these two have been drooling over you since the moment you got here?" she asked, making Jesse smile. He'd always loved that slight British accent she spoke with. He loved girls.

Alexis laughed, smiling at the two boys. "They've just pretty welcoming."

"Yeah, it's like that for the first couple days, then they follow you around like dogs," Piper chuckled, walking over to Alexis and shaking her hand. "Piper Harrington."

"Alexis Monroe," Alexis replied, her expression turning to one of slight discomfort. "Um, you guys can leave my shit on the bed, it's cool," she added, beaming at Casey and Jesse.

The two boys did so, and then made their way over to the girls.

"Our pleasure, sweetheart," Jesse said, winking at her.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it," Casey added, his eyes running down her body greedily.

She gave them both kisses on the cheeks, giving them a little finger-wave as they made their way out of the door, both of them giving her stupidly admiring looks as they did so. They nearly tripped as they both tried to stuff themselves through the doorway at the same time, and finally fell out into the hallway as Piper shut the door.

"Did you see the ass on that chick?!" Casey laughed as the two ran down the stairs, ignoring the bewildered looks on the girls they passed.

"Damn," Jesse agreed, pretending to become lightheaded at the mere memory, "just another reason to love girls. She's hot as hell."

Casey agreed, and the two high-fived as they spilled out of the Girls' Dorm and began heading back to the gym. "Think she liked me a bit? She kissed my cheek and everything, it was cool."

Jesse rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "She kissed my cheek too, I think she likes me."

Casey stopped, staring at Jesse as he continued walking a few paces ahead of him. Jesse stopped, turning to look at Casey.

"I'll play you for her," Casey said, "one-on-one."

Jesse laughed, crossing his arms. "You're on, Harris."

"Bring it, Tyler."


	2. Chapter 2: The Balcony Scene

Piper Harrington closed the door after the two embarrassments to the Bullworth Academy name known as Jesse Tyler and Casey Harris exited the dorm.

She turned back to her new dorm mate, Alexis, who was unpacking from her bags. There was something just a little bit familiar about her, but Piper couldn't put her finger on it. She watched curiously as Alexis pulled out a variety of what looked like jeans and flannel shirts. They looked like the kind of thing that scared Gord half to death.

"So, how are you liking this place so far?" Piper asked, making her way to her bags and pulling out various new Aquaberry vests with the tags still attached. She set them on her bed in a neat pile as she continued pulling out more clothes.

"It's pretty good," Alexis replied absently, pulling out her own clothes and tossing them onto her bed in a large, messy pile, "I, um… I used to go here before, back in freshman year so it's not really anything new to me, I guess."

So that was why she looked familiar. Piper glanced at Alexis once again, confirming her suspicion. This girl was on the cheer squad for a couple weeks, she remembered, back when Piper was a freshman. "Oh, really?" she asked, trying to seem casual, "so I guess you have friends here?"

Sitting down on her bed, facing Piper, Alexis began folding her clothes sloppily. "Yeah," she answered, cautious.

Piper wondered for a second if she'd been in a clique. She couldn't recall much about this girl, aside from her having been on the cheer squad for a surprisingly short amount of time. Maybe she had been part of Mandy's group?

Alexis sucked in a breath for a moment, shrugging. "I used to hang with Johnny Vincent and his crowd. Guess that means you aren't allowed to like me, being a Harrington and all."

Piper waited for a moment, wondering if this girl was joking, but when she noticed that Alexis' face was solemn and still, she realized that she wasn't.

"Well, personally I think Derby's a bit of a tosser… so don't worry yourself about me following suit with his silly little 'class war'." She offered Alexis a friendly smile.

Alexis returned the smile, throwing flannel shirts and jeans into her wardrobe's drawers randomly, not minding any mess she may have been making.

"That's a relief. Back in freshman year I'd bunked with Pinky Gauthier, and she made a point of making my life a nightmare."

"She can do that," Piper giggled, suddenly noting the buzzing phone in her pocket, "but personally, I like to think of myself as just a bit more mature than her."

She pulled out her light blue Ericsson, flipping it open and opening the new text she had received.

Bif Taylor: where r u? thought we were supposed 2 meet balcony

She smiled to herself, typing back a quick reply before tucking her phone back into her pocket. She eyed the neat piles of sweaters, dresses, shirts, and other apparel on her bed, before deciding it could wait. Checking her watch, she looked over at Alexis, who was sorting through a pile of sneakers.

"I don't mean to ditch you, but I forgot to meet a… friend. I'll see you later, yeah? Mrs. Peabody might come in and go off about the mess, but just tell her I stepped out, she'll leave you alone."

Alexis smiled a knowing smile at the word 'friend'. She nodded, shrugging.

"No problem, I've got a ton to unpack anyway. I'll see you later, have fun with him."

Piper blushed a little, but decided to brush it off. She gave a grateful smile to Alexis, deciding that she would make a good friend once they got to know each other better, clique rivalry be damned, before stepping out of the room.

It was getting dark outside, Piper noticed. She checked her phone, realizing it was 6:30, meaning she was _definitely_ late to meet Bif. Half hour late.

She ran as best as she could in her navy blue Aquaberry kitten heels around to the back of the school, trying to look unsuspicious to the Prefects that walked by.

Once she reached the back area, she walked onto the slight hill that was formed near the back windows. She walked around to where the fence was broken, trying to find a ledge in the bricks to allow her to climb up.

"There you are!"

She let out a scream at the sudden exclamation, blue eyes widening in panic as they shot up only to meet with warm, welcoming green ones.

"Bif! You scared me!" Piper scolded in a hushed whisper, frantically looking around to make sure no Prefects had heard her in the now almost completely dark area.

He chuckled, smiling down at her and jumping down to her.

Bif still towered over her by a couple inches, she noted as she looked up into the green eyes she loved so much. His auburn hair was neat and styled, and he was dressed in a tight fitting Aquaberry sweater.

"Here, let me help you up," he said as he placed his strong hands on her hips, effortlessly elevating her into the air. Piper giggled as his breath tickled her neck, noting his American accent that she'd always loved. He helped her climb up onto the ledge, and then climbed up himself.

Stepping up on the arbor, Piper jumped when she felt Bif once again place his hands on her hips and pull her back.

"Don't worry about it, get on my back. I know climbing this thing freaks you out."

She let out an admiring sigh, careful not to be too loud. He was so sweet, attentive, and understanding. ' _How could I not love him'_ , she asked herself as she climbed onto his back.

Moments later, the two stood on the balcony in front of the second story window. Piper glanced for a moment at the dazzling view ahead of them; the moon shining over the Bullworth fountain, reflecting in the shimmering fall water, autumn leaves floating through the air, before turning back to Bif.

"I missed you," he said before she could say anything, giving her a sweet smile as he took her form in. She hadn't changed much over the summer, her jet black hair was still as straight as ever, but just a touch longer. Her blue eyes still shone whenever he looked into them, her skin was still fair.

"I missed you too," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She really had; she didn't enjoy spending the summer in London so far away from him, knowing he was in California at his father's vineyard. Sure, they'd texted and called each other the entire break, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person.

He grinned at her, breaking off the hug and keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"This place is so nice," Bif said, taking in a deep breath of air, "it always surprises me."

Piper nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Me too," she replied, letting her eyes flutter shut delicately. She wished she could stay like this with him forever.

"So, have your parents decided yet?"

Frowning at the question, Piper opened her eyes and let out a sigh. The previous school year, in late April, her father had announced to her that the search for a man to betroth her to had begun. She had spent a vast majority of her time with Bif since then telling him about it, and trying to see if she could get him to suggest her father betroth her to him, or to get an idea if Bif even liked her _that_ way at all.

"No," she replied, straightening and resting her weight onto the concrete railing in front of them. "He says he can't find anyone 'worthy'."

Bif placed a hand on the small of her back comfortingly, inching forward so that he could look at her.

"I'm just worried that he'll pick someone I don't have any sort of connection with. Someone who doesn't _know_ me, you know? I wish he'd just pick someone… close."

Piper searched his eyes for a moment, trying to see any glimmer of an idea, hopefully one in which Bif ended up calling his father and telling him to call Piper's father and make an offer to betroth the two. She saw no such glimmer.

"Don't worry," Bif said, his voice sympathetic but not quite distraught, "I'm sure you'll find someone you both agree on."

Sighing, she returned his kind smile. He was sweet, but so, _so_ clueless.

Bif pulled her back, sitting her on his lap as he leaned back just a little so that they were looking up at the sky. "Let's just focus on now, okay? I didn't mean to bum you out."

"It's alright," Piper replied, blushing at the feeling of his chest pressing against her back, "I don't get upset when I'm with you."

He laughed a little, taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you about this boxing competition over the summer…"


	3. Chapter 3: Knee Socks and Reunions

Alexis Monroe wrinkled her nose on Saturday morning as the dorm monitor who she'd become acquainted with her freshman year of the name of Mrs. Peabody called for the girls in the dorm to awaken.

Yesterday, she had returned to Bullworth Academy. The custody battle had been a complete nightmare, and honestly, she was glad to be back. She hated living 'the rich life' with her mother and her creepy boyfriend, Alastair. Yeah, Bullworth was terrible and would be better off named 'Bullshit Academy' so that people knew what they were _really_ getting into, but at least she knew her place here.

And it sure as hell wasn't at a dinner table hearing adults dressed in clothes worth the price of her entire college tuition talk about their achievements in finance.

Of course, she'd have to be significantly more coy with her smoking habits and would have to be 'tucked in nice and tight' by the early hour of 11PM.

It'd be _quite_ the challenge.

She sat up in her bed, the oversized navy blue Bullworth sweatshirt she'd bought in freshman year hanging over her thin body like a dress.

Piper, her Prep roommate who turned out to not be an asshole, had returned sometime in the night. She'd gone off to meet a boy—Alexis could tell, she'd had the same look in her eyes two years ago whenever she'd go off to meet up with the guys—and had probably gotten back when Alexis was sleeping. Currently, Piper was stirring and slowly sitting up in her own bed.

"Up, up, up, Miss Harrington, Miss Monroe!" Mrs. Peabody called pleasantly, poking her head into the dorm.

Last night, after Piper had gone off on her secret date, Alexis had stayed back unpacking. Like Piper had predicted, Mrs. Peabody had started going off on Alexis for the mess, but after Alexis mentioned that Piper was in the dorm as well, Mrs. Peabody had laid off—and seemed to have gained the same respect that she had for Piper, now for Alexis.

Which was lucky, because two years ago the woman couldn't stand the _sight_ of her.

"Is today the orientation assembly?" Piper yawned, looking over at Mrs. Peabody.

"Yes, dear, it is," Mrs. Peabody replied. She turned to Alexis, still smiling politely.

"Miss Monroe, today is the orientation assembly, as was described in your acceptance letter. Uniforms are suggested, but not required."

With that, she continued her rounds down the hall, waking up the other girls in the dorm.

Slipping out of bed, Alexis made her way over to her newly stocked wardrobe. It looked as if a tornado had passed through it on the inside, so she'd have to get to organizing it in the near future.

Yeah, _sure_.

She picked out a bathrobe and a few towels, looking over at Piper.

"D'you have fun last night?"

"Huh?" Piper mumbled, looking startled by the question. She blushed just as she had last night, but nodded just a little.

"I won't tell," Alexis laughed, taking her things and heading to the dorm bathrooms.

Piper looked after her, smiling a little.

* * *

If there was one thing Alexis had forgotten, it was how much of a joke the Bullworth Academy uniforms were, at least for the girls.

She shifted uncomfortably as she made her way down the aisle of the school auditorium, feeling stuffy and constricted in the white button down blouse the girls were forced to wear. Irritated, she hastily undid the cuffs and pushed the sleeves up to her elbow, immediately happy with the result.

She took a seat near the back of the auditorium, maybe she'd see one of the boys around here. None of them sat near the front of the auditorium, Crabblesnitch could see them fooling around from there.

Looking a bit down at the crowd of students seated in the middle section, she took note of the black Mary Janes on the majority of the girls' feet. She remembered wearing them in 9th grade, and felt thankful she'd switched them for a pair of black lowtop Converse instead. The rule about shoes only needing to be 'sensible' and black was all the proof Alexis needed that a God existed. She couldn't deal with wearing Mary Janes all the time.

In a surge of self-consciousness, she pulled her left knee up to her chest and pulled her white knee-length sock down to the ankle, and then did the same to her right sock. She continued on by pulling her skirt up just a bit, enough to keep from looking too promiscuous, but also enough to spare her from looking like a nun.

What was _with_ the Bullworth uniform _anyway_? It was so ridiculous—meanwhile the guys could get away with wearing shorts and swea—

" _Alex_?!"

Alexis jumped to her right, her left hand curling into a fist. "Huh?!"

Beside her stood a medium sized, broad-shouldered boy dressed in a brown leather jacket over a blue school vest, and jeans. His hair was greased back, and he looked like a bad imitation of John Travolta in _Grease_.

"Peanut!"

Peanut stared back at her, his eyes the size of plates as he stared at Alexis. "Scoot over," he said, taking the seat she'd been sitting in previously, turning to face her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight, constricting bear hug. Straining her neck a little to ease up her breathing, Alexis laughed, hugging him back.

"When the hell did you get back?!" he asked, letting go of her and sitting back in his seat, still facing her. His brown eyes traveled all over her body, taking in how much she'd changed since freshman year.

"Yesterday!" she replied, beaming at him. She was glad to note that he still had the one stubborn stand of hair that refused to be slicked back with the rest of his hair. Something about Peanut's consistency comforted her.

Peanut smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently as the auditorium lights dimmed and Crabblesnitch walked out onto the stage, but at no moment did he tear his eyes away from Alexis'.

"Man," he said, still smiling, "you haven't changed a bit."

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her legs at the ankles. "I hope I have, I finally lost the middle part."

"But I'm happy to see you still respond to 'Peanut'," she added with a sly smile, narrowing her eyes deviously at him.

Peanut eyed her for a moment before reaching over and putting her into a headlock, giving her a noogie, though not as hard as he did to the guys so that he wouldn't hurt her. "You think you're cute, Monr—ow!"

He earned a sharp 'shush' from a nearby prefect who'd been patrolling the aisles as he let go of Alexis, rubbing on his hand. Peanut waited for the prefect to leave before glaring playfully at Alexis.

"Did you really just bite me?" he whispered.

Alexis sniffed, trying to keep from laughing. "You were messin' up my hair."

He rolled his eyes, muttering a quick ' _women_ ' under his breath. Biting people was exactly the type of weird thing Alexis would do, he thought to himself. Still, he was happy to see her. At this point, none of the guys expected she'd ever come back. They'd be psyched when they found out.

"Where are the guys?" Alexis asked, as if reading Peanut's mind. He shrugged in response, looking around and spotting them a couple aisles down over to the left seating section. It seemed as if Lefty and Hal had gotten into some sort of paper-throwing match, and Danvers was watching them fiercely from up on the stage beside Crabblesnitch.

"Over there, goofin' off," Peanut replied, rolling his eyes.

Alexis strained a little to get a look, and smiled when she saw them indeed goofing off. _Man_ she'd missed them. The Manhattan private school crowd had nothing on the Bullworth Academy hotrod club members.

"Where's Johnny?" she asked, looking around, "I don't see him."

Peanut stiffened a little, suddenly hesitant, but Alexis didn't pick up on it. "Uh, he's skippin', but uh, Alex, I don't think—"

"I can't wait till I see him," Alexis interrupted, grinning a little to herself, "I bet he's just gonna flip when he sees me. I got so much to tell you guys, my mom fuckin' sucks and her boyfriend's even worse."

Peanut rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was becoming increasingly anxious. "Yeah but about Johnny, I really don't think he—"

"Be quiet!"

Peanut jumped at the sound of a prefect's voice—unsurprisingly, the same one with the buzzcut from before. He scowled at him, preparing to flip him off, when the bastard reached for his report slips, icing Peanut with a warning glare. Annoyed, Peanut looked forward.

How the hell was he gonna tell her?


	4. Chapter 4: Art is for Girls

A/N - This is the last chapter of Jesse Tyler. To continue reading his story, please visit my profile and choose the story titled 'Muse'. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time :)

\- realfriends13

* * *

Jesse Tyler rolled his eyes as he and his best friend, Casey Harris, exited the auditorium after the two hour long 'welcome back' assembly that Crabblesnitch insisted on inflicting on the students year after year.

The assembly had been eternal—and boring as all hell—and his ass hurt from sitting so long on those hard 'cushioned' seats.

That, and he and Casey had shown up late, so they ended up sitting straight up in the middle of the _nerds_. Really, he could think of tons of better ways to spend a Saturday morning that _didn't_ include Beatrice Trudeau drooling over him whilst talking about her cold sores. That chick was gross.

"That sucked," Casey said as the two walked the short walk to the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple as they sat down at their usual table, the rightmost one where the Jocks always sat.

Nodding, Jesse took the apple from Casey and took out a big bite. "It always sucks," he replied, rolling the fruit back to his best friend, "and it's always the same thing. Welcome to Bullworth. These are the rules. Clean your fuckin' nose."

"Whatever," Casey replied, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper from his letterman jacket pocket, "at least he finally gave us our schedules."

He smoothed it out on the table in front of him, dark blue eyes scanning down the list rapidly and excitedly. When he reached the end, his face fell.

"What the hell?! I definitely signed up for art class, why the hell does it say _home economics_ on here?!"

Jesse gave him an incredulous stare, shocked.

"You signed up for _art_ class? What are you, a girl?"

"Taking art class doesn't automatically make someone a girl, you sexist pig," Mandy Wiles hissed, taking a seat next to Casey as the lunch room slowly filled up with students. She crossed her legs, setting her chin onto her palm as she glared at Jesse, raising a single expertly-threaded eyebrow.

Jesse turned his gaze to her, admiring her cheerleading-toned body and tight fitting navy blue cheer uniform. Man, was she gorgeous. He'd _definitely_ tap her, if she wasn't such an absolute fucking bitch.

And if she wasn't the girlfriend of his boss?

"Well, princess, we can talk _all about_ how misogynistic I am later," Jesse snorted, rolling his eyes. He raised an eyebrow to Ted, who took a seat beside him, eating an apple as he looked around the cafeteria, seemingly lost and completely oblivious as to what was happening.

"Could you screw her so that she'd chill out a bit?" Jesse asked, his voice bored.

Ted grinned at him, looking at Mandy and raising both eyebrows. "I would, but _she_ wants to wait."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Mandy stood and glared at the three boys. "Whatever."

She stormed off in the direction of the lunch line, shoving past Damon and Juri, who gave each other confused looks. Jesse watched her scream at Beatrice before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Beatrice looking conflicted and terrified. Rolling his eyes, Jesse turned back to Casey.

"That bitch is two fuckin' sandwiches short of a whole damn picnic. Whatever. Why'd you want to take _art_ class?" he asked again.

Casey gave him an amused smile, as if he were looking at the stupidest small child he'd ever met. "Because Ms. Philips teaches it," he replied simply, leaning back and crossing his arms as if he'd just won a competition.

Jesse broke his gaze from the arm wrestling match that Juri and Damon had started, instead staring at Casey.

"You really think she'd go for _you_?"

"Why not?" Casey countered, lifting his jersey enough to show off an impressive six-pack, "Obviously, I have a lot to offer."

Jesse scoffed, crossing his arms. "She'll snap out of it real quick once she sees how tiny your dick is, 'roid-ass."

Casey laughed, shaking his head. "You're just jealous 'cause I smarted you." He laughed a little, shaking his head so that his blonde locks swung around his face.

"But now it won't even work, 'cause fuckin' Crabblesnitch changed it!"

He continued glaring down at his schedule as Jesse pulled out his own schedule, doing his best to flatten it out so that it was readable.

"Well, _I_ don't sign up for no _pussy shit_ , and instead of fuckin' _art_ , I'm gonna take—…. _Photography?!_ "

"You were ripping on me for taking art when you were gonna take _photography_?!" Casey demanded, snatching Jesse's schedule away from him, "That's like, even girlier than art, man!"

He started laughing, gripping the edge of the wooden lunch table for support so that he didn't fall backwards off his seat.

"Gimme that!" Jesse roared, taking the sheet of paper back and staring at it in disbelief. He'd gotten placed into _photography_ class?! What the _hell_?! This was _definitely_ Crabblesnitch's way of getting back at him for that stupid pool prank last year. So they had to empty the entire thing the night before that big stupid swim meet. So what? It wasn't like there was a bulletin board for this type of shit.

"I didn't sign up to take no damn photography class!" He growled at Casey, who was still in the middle of a laughing fit.

"Photography?"

Jesse looked up into the expectant face of Mandy. She'd come back with a tray holding nothing else besides a slightly shriveled, old apple, and stared at Jesse with a slightly worried look.

"That's right, Princess," he replied, annoyed.

She ignored the nickname, the worried look on her face still present. "W-When?"

"Wednesdays afternoon. What's the matter? You're sweatin' like a pregnant nun in church. Scared I'm gonna ruin your perfect little emotional class?"

Mandy straightened, icing him with an irritated glare. "I don't care _what_ class you're in, Tyler. You'll probably get kicked out before the week even ends, redneck. Come on, Ted, we gotta get ready for your campaign."

With that, she grabbed Ted by the arm and dragged him away, and Damon and Juri quickly got up to follow after them.

"Damn, dude," Casey said, stuffing his face with an apple from the nearby basket, "you're in for hell."

"I dunno," Jesse replied, smirking smugly after Mandy and the other guys, "this may be kinda fun."


	5. Chapter 5: Rayon or Silk

A/N - This is the last chapter of Piper Harrington. To continue reading her story, please visit my profile and choose the story titled 'Diamonds'. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time :)

\- realfriends13

* * *

Piper Harrington let out a sigh as she allowed herself to slump down onto Bif's bed in Harrington House. She had spent the majority of the day showing her new dorm mate, Alexis, around the school to jog her memory of it, but as soon as they stepped into the Auto Shop, one of the greasers had interfered.

He had swept in and relieved her of Alexis, telling her that he'd "handle it from here". She'd been apprehensive at first, but Alexis had said she knew the boy with his senseless hairstyle and scruffy coffee-colored leather jacket since she'd attended Bullworth before, and besides, he seemed more hostile than perverted, so Piper had just gone along with it.

More time to spend with Bif, anyway.

Except Bif was nowhere to be seen. So there she lay, alone, missing him as she did whenever he was absent.

She turned onto her side, admiring the gorgeous engravings of flowers and other designs made in the canopy bed, including her favorite homemade one on one of the wooden stands; B.T. & P.H.

Piper stretched her arms around her, exhaling in content at the feel of the maroon Italian rayon comforter beneath her. She permitted her mind to wander to her and Bif's life, once they were finished with Bullworth and Harrington House and the Prep clique, and moved on to their own life as a married couple.

Would they use Italian rayon too? Or silk? She shook her head at the thought, imagining a silk comforter and deciding it would be too tacky. More importantly, would he rather use a Ralph Lauren one, or would he be okay with her personal favorite, Vera Wang?

Married life merely held too many decisions. They'd have to start making choices right away if they wanted any free time as adults, she realized.

"No, Alfred, I already told you, I don't _want_ Glenfarclas, I want _Macallan_. Macallan. With two 'L's. But not the one from—Oh, am I interrupting something?"

Piper sat up at the unmistakable voice of her cousin, Derby Harrington. He held a black RAZR to his shoulder as he leaned in the doorway of Bif's bedroom, giving Piper a knowing smirk.

"You're not interrupting _anything_ ," Piper countered, cross, "but I'd still greatly appreciate your departure."

He chuckled, placing a finger up as he held the cell phone back up to his ear. "You'll handle the rest, I presume? Excellent. Very well, Alfred."

He snapped the phone shut and replaced it into the pocket of his cream colored Aquaberry slacks before striding into the room and inspecting the engraving of the initials on Bif's bed.

"I never understood the point of writing in perfectly good furniture. Had I ever done that, Father would have beaten me."

"And _that's_ because Uncle is a _brute_ ," Piper retorted, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs over the edge of Bif's bed.

God, why couldn't Derby just take a hint and _leave_?

"Such a burning example, aren't you?" Derby asked, shaking his head as he took a seat on the desk by the door, opposite Piper. "I take it Uncle has already found someone to marry you off to?"

Icing him with a cool gaze before turning to concentrate on her flawlessly manicured nails, Piper shrugged. "Not yet, but of _course_ I'm hoping a spot will open to be _your_ wife-to-be, dear cousin."

Derby chuckled, shaking his head. "Father only considers blood relatives, not adopted family. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"And here I was, getting my hopes up."

"Are you sure that it was _me_ who you were excited for?" Derby responded, staring at her square on before looking around Bif's room imposingly.

Following his gaze, Piper did her best to recompose her face from its concerned aspect to a cooler, more tranquil expression. Derby knew of her fondness of Bif, which wasn't exactly the best variable for Piper. She wanted to keep the whole ordeal a secret from Bif for the time being, until she could be sure to secure the spot of his fiancée, and up until now Derby had been pretty decent about not spilling about it.

But Piper knew that if at any moment Derby needed something from her, he wouldn't hesitate to resort to blackmail.

"Absolutely," she replied, searching his face, "who else would I be hoping for?"

"Well, I know a certain American boy who comes from a rather wealthy family, I believe his father owns a Californian vineyard…?"

Piper reddened, shaking her head, frantic to find something to change the subject to. "What is it exactly you're after, Derby?"

He shrugged, looking uninterested. "I suppose there's no use in wasting a trip. You see, the annual welcome party will take place September 31st, and, well, I expect you to assist me."

" _What_?"

"It's _Harrington_ House, isn't it?" Derby replied, his voice flat, "And you are a Harrington, even if adopted. It is the _Harrington_ House welcome party, therefore as a _Harrington_ , you will be helping me with planning."

"Why don't you get Pinky to do it?" Piper demanded, irritated. Really, helping with the party wasn't anything she wasn't used to; her mother habitually had Piper help out with planning the summer parties as a sort of training for when she was married and had to do things herself, anyway. But still, she'd argue if only to spite Derby.

Derby instead raised an eyebrow at her, as if assessing the actual extent of her stupidity. "Pinky is a _Gauthier_ , dear," he stood, dusting his already impeccable slacks off as he did so, "anyway, it's really not up for discussion. You will be handling the dessert catering."

Scoffing, Piper rolled her eyes. "Why exactly _should_ I?" she demanded to Derby's retreating back as he was halfway out of the room.

He turned his head, looking at her through the open door. "You know, I heard that Bif's father knows of some fabulous dessert wines. Perhaps you could talk to Bif about the ordeal? Anyway, I've got other more significant matters to tend to. Ta-ta,"

She glared after him, cursing him under her breath before falling back onto the bed with a muffled thud.

Great, now not only was Bif held up with boxing training at the gym, but she'd also have to help Derby with his pointless celebration. How fair was _that_ , anyway? Harrington House was a _fraternity_ house, not a sorority.

She did, however, suppose there would be an upside to all of this. As an official coordinator, she would most likely be stuck with handling the invites as well; after all, her calligraphy was infinitely superior to Derby's. Maybe she could manage to invite Alexis, it wasn't as if there were a barrier between classes.

Of course there was the best part; her escort to the party would _undoubtedly_ be Bif. Really, that was the part that thrilled her the most. He'd be dressed in a sleek and classy Calvin Klein suit, or maybe Aquaberry, or maybe she could convince him to purchase an Armani one.

As for her? She'd most likely wear something Vera Wang, or maybe she'd try one of those vintage Chanel ones. The possibilities were more or less infinite.

Piper extended her arms out over her head, smiling to herself. Yes, this would be a good thing, she decided.

She'd make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6: Here's to the Past

A/N - This is the last chapter of Alexis Monroe. To continue reading her story, please visit my profile and choose the story titled 'Style'. Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time :)

\- realfriends13

* * *

Alexis Monroe let out a disappointed sigh as the morning bell rang, signifying the end of breakfast.

She'd eaten breakfast with the boys, and seeing all of them after missing them all for two years had been better than she'd ever imagined. After all, she never thought she'd see them again, so she supposed she had to thank dear old dad for finally getting his shit together and telling Lilian that Alexis was to live with him. She'd get to thanking him soon enough.

Maybe.

If there was one upside to living with Lily; she was allowed to enjoy the food prepared by the live-in chef, Rodrigue. Of course she'd made the mistake of forgetting that Edna's food was inedible, and her hand still stung from where Peanut had slapped the French toast out of it. She was grateful that he'd saved her, but he could've been more tactile about the whole thing.

Her first class was chemistry, with the hopelessly confused Dr. Watts, and she shared it with Lefty, who had decided that he could make do without the first class of the year and instead swap it for a smoke break.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Lefty offered for the third time as he and Alexis approached the chemistry room, "I got a fresh pack'a menthols and y'know I don't like sharin' too often."

"It's fine," Alexis replied, giving him a warm smile, "I gotta find Johnny. Can you believe it's been three days and I still haven't seen even a whisper of him?"

Lefty shifted awkwardly, reaching into his jean jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette from the box of menthols he kept inside. He rolled it around in between his thumb and index finger for a second, clearly tentative.

"Uh yeah," he answered, looking anywhere but at her, "real weird. You sure you don't wanna skip chem, though?"

He crossed his arms and tapped his cigarette against his left upper arm, as if he really wanted her to not go to chemistry, even if she wasn't hanging out with him during the period. "Y'know it's a pretty useless class and all, no matter what Lucky says."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Alexis shook her head. "Nah, Jimbo's been pretty serious about the whole cutting class thing. I'm flattered that you'd be willing to share some of the Lefty Mancini menthol reserve with me, though," she said with a grin.

Hesitant, Lefty accepted with a shaky 'if you insist'. Alexis watched him as he left the school through the side exit before entering the classroom door that was plainly marked 'CHEMISTRY'.

The chem room was as chaotic and unorganized as she had expected. The lab tables were littered with Erlenmeyer flasks and beakers containing bright green, magenta, and crimson chemicals. Students that Alexis—for the most part—recognized bustled all around the room, mindless chatter filling the classroom.

Ahead of her, Dr. Watts stood glaring at an auburn-haired boy as if he were doing something wrong.

"What are you doing in here?!" he demanded, stepping back in astonishment. "Oh, right." He mumbled, as if he'd only just made the connection that he was supposed to be teaching a class, and appearing just a touch irritated. He turned to the class and made a weak attempt at getting their attention, before turning back to Alexis and Buzzcut boy.

"You, Jimmy Hopkins?"

The boy nodded, crossing his arms.

"Ah, yes. You'll be working with…"

The man trailed off, staring down at a sheet of paper on his desk before looking back up to the kid. "Hm, interesting, I've been instructed by Dr. Crabblesnitch to allow you to work by yourself. I suppose you can work at lab table F…"

The boy, Jimmy, sauntered off, and the man turned to Alexis, confusion once again etched onto his face. "And you are…?"

"Alexis?" she replied lamely, a bit annoyed that he wasn't familiar with her. Still, his expression remained muddled.

"Monroe?" She tried again. He couldn't have forgotten of her _that_ easily, right? It was only two years ago that she and Johnny had—

"Oh, yes!" Watts exclaimed, clapping his hands together in realization. "Yes, yes, I remember you. The little miscreant who shattered half of my equipment inventory! I trust that you've become more responsible, young lady?"

Quickly, Alexis nodded her head fiercely. When it came to her being more responsible, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to leave the wrong impression on this old hack, even if he'd forget about her before the class ended.

"Well, as I'm sure you remember, I am Dr. Watts, and you will be working with… Mr. Vincent, I believe?" He glanced down at a sheet of paper on his desk before continuing. "Yes, Mr. Vincent, over at lab table E."

Alexis grinned as she followed his gesture… only to find herself staring at an empty table. Sighing, she made her way over to the lab and perched herself onto the wooden stool. Maybe she should've gone with Lefty, she might've had better chances of finding Johnny. Honestly, who even bothered to show up to _chemistry_?

She'd been anxious to see Johnny since she showed up at Bullworth on Friday. There were two years' worth of events to fill him in on, and she really couldn't wait to tell him all about the Manhattan rich kids, and how the Bullworth ones were _nothing_ compared to them.

If he, y'know, _showed up_.

Studying the classroom as the bell rang, Alexis found that the distinction between the academy's cliques were as crystal clear as they'd been two years ago. The prissy prep kids in their lame Aquaberry clothes only associated with fellow snooty jerks, the astronomy club geeks still only associated with fellow social outcasts. High school was so stupid.

"Good morning, class," Dr. Watts said, interrupting Alexis' thoughts, "today we will be exploring the science of distillations. Please follow the instructions on the board, and I would like to remind certain students," he turned to look at a huge, brown-haired boy in a white school shirt that looked an awful lot like Russell Northrop, "to not eat any of the chemicals."

Groaning, Alexis glanced over the instructions, not understanding them. She'd never been good at chem. Chemistry was stupid. And she'd be giving Johnny an earful the minute she saw him.

She was distracted from her personal pity party when the classroom door burst open all of a sudden, and a mid-sized brunette boy in school slacks and a leather jacket entered the classroom. He had a bored expression as he strode up to Dr. Watts' desk, picked up the paper of lab assignments, and began making his way to lab table E.

"Nice of you to join us this morning, Mr. Vincent," Dr. Watts commented sarcastically from Jimmy's lab table.

Alexis' breath stopped as she watched Johnny shrug in response, clearly not caring. He'd grown considerably since the last time she'd seen him—he was no longer a skinny little shrimp, he'd really buffed up in the last two years. He'd finally cut his hair to a decent length, she noted as well.

Nonetheless, she really had, however, been expecting a superior reaction to him seeing her than Johnny just taking a seat on the stool beside her and pulling out his phone.

Alexis sat silently for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. No, it was obvious. He just didn't recognize her was all.

"Hey stranger," she whispered, not being able to help the grin that spread across her lips.

Johnny grunted in response, indifferent.

Looking away for a moment, Alexis giggled into her hand. He really _didn't_ recognize her. Had she really changed _that_ much? Peanut had recognized her, but then again Johnny didn't exactly have the best memory in the world.

"Y'know, I have this best friend who looks a hell of a lot like you," she purred, mixing a flask of water around in her hand, "his name was Johnny, too. He's the type of guy who _wouldn't recognize one of his childhood best friends_."

He looked up at her, and Alexis' smile faded as soon as she saw the serious, irritated expression on his face. Did he _still_ not catch her drift? Jeez, she knew Johnny could be blockheaded at times, but this really took the cake.

"Y'know, I used to have this friend named Alexis," he said, his voice filled with venom, "and then she just ditched me outta nowhere midway through our first year of high school."

Alexis watched in surprise as he slid off his stool, glaring at her as he shoved his phone back into the pocket of his school slacks. "It was real fuckin' shitty of her, and then she didn't even bother callin' or anythin' or lettin' me know what the hell was goin' on."

They stood like that for a moment, Johnny's breathing a bit uneven, the fury in his eyes apparent, while Alexis stared back at him, confused.

"Johnny, I—"

"No," he said, cutting her off, "I don't wanna hear it, Lex. I don't wanna fuckin' hear whatever your excuse is. You ditched us. Nobody had any idea where you'd run off to. So if you want a welcome back party, ask Peanut for it, 'cause I sure as hell ain't gonna throw ya one."

She watched, speechless, as he walked out of the room.

Here's to picking up right where you left off!


End file.
